Infested Knightz
by Four Chaos Gods Drinking Beer
Summary: When a group of abnormal Infested Terrans end up on some unknown planet far from the Koprulu Sector, they somehow found themselves caught up in the worlds conflicts and have a greater impact no one would have expected.


"**Infested Terran Speech"**

"Normal Speech"

A once blank, black video recorder screen suddenly burst to life, its screen filled with the nuisances of static before revealing the said to figures.

"**Hi! I'm Set!**

"**And I'm Met!"**

"**We are making this just in the off chance that someone finds us."**

"**Which they never will, you know that."**

"**That may be true dear, but you never know. As a great man once said "Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing'".**

"**You know full well you stole that from Optimus Prime" **her oh so heroic boyfriend giving her a cheesy look she would have lovedsmack off his face.

**Whatever! Anyway, where or how should be start?"**

"**How about from the beginning…" **the man's face reaching a fatal deadpan.

"**Hmph! Well, since you think we should, why don't you start, hmm?" **

His response was a simple ok, and this is how their story begins, one filled some large amounts bulls, and a whole lot of their shit.

_Location: Above an uncharted planet_

_Date: 7-11-2037_

Well, at this point shit already hit the fan, and the fan felt content to blow the shit right back at us.

I mean, it was bad enough that we were currently on the run from those goddamn Protoss and their racist ass hate towards us 'Infested' Terrans, but they had the audacity to try to purify out home to begin with but then they just had to send in their big ass, over engineered giant ass flipping planet burners didn't they? I mean they couldn't just settle with killing a third of our population before we even had the chance to get the fuck off our planet?

Guess not huh?

So, fleeing the potential Protoss shitstorm in a colony ship, Set and Met were in the main hanger with the rest of the refugees. Set and Met sat on the ground leaning into a wall, comfortable enough to just sleep on. The shuttle was filled with quite a bit of chatter, but surprisingly enough nothing relating to the Protoss chasing the ship. In fact, it was filled with comments like "How was your day" and "So did you hear about that new song that came out" and more. Of course, it's not that surprising if you think about it. The Zerg Hyper Evolutionary Virus was indeed the ultimate Zerg virus. It's been theorized that the virus is a single organism in its entirety that simply replicated and spread as per its nature. A few people, ourselves included, were beginning to question we weren't mindless, killing machines? Why are we capable of thoughts, feelings, and emotions, just like normal terrans? It begged the question if we aren't the only ones who are like this.

Set and I were simply enjoying the ride more or less despite the potential threat of our imminent demise by Protoss death lasers. It was about 10 minutes of dodging, flying, and weaving before we heard the ships microphone flare up.

"**Attention all passengers, the ships hyper drive has been fully repaired. We will be jumping to light speed momentarily. Unfortunately, our ships navigation computer had sustained damage from the Protoss ships so we will be jumping into an unknown set of coordinates. We will be jumping in 10 seconds, so braise yourselves."**

That was it. The captain was never one to bullshit others, straight to the point as always.

The ship then proceeded to shake softly, then very violently, causing a large portion of the people inside to let out small yelps of surprise. Fear however odd it seems, was never a factor.

After about a solid minute, the ship finally stopped shaking, but soon I felt the ship going down as evident from the sliding of multiple people in a somewhat comedic fashion.

Long story short, the ships main engine was damaged and as a result the ship crashed into a prodigiously large forest and we oh so happened to conveniently crash into a clearing, surrounded by natures oxygen shitters.

"**That about cover it?" **Met asked.

"**Yeah, just about, think we should end it hear until we find out where the hell we are?"**

"**Sure."**

And just like that, the duo shut the camera off and proceeded to return to the middle, where the ship's captain, Marcus, was standing in the center to brief everyone on the current situation. The crowd was asking a series of questions but was quelled when Marcus asked for everyone to "quiet down".

Marcus himself was a fairly well built man, the Zerg infestation changing his once dark brown eyes to a golden brown, just like the rest of us. He stood a healthy 6 inches tall, his posture straight and evenly toned. Not sure if Captain is the right term, but seeing as to how he is the man in charge of the ship, I'm just gonna keep it at captain. He wore a rather casual get up that you would find any other person wore, the only exception being his Captain's cap you would find the Commanders of Battle Cruisers were. His voice carried the same infested accent that we all basically shared now.

"**Well people, I got good news and bad news? Which one do you guys wanna hear first?" **he asked the question, knowing full well what they would say. A simultaneous **"Yes" **was everyone's reply.

"**Well, the bad news is that the ships engines are practically fried and we have crashed landed on a planet beyond the Koprulu Sector. The ship's hull has withstood massive damage on multiple levels. Long story short, we won't be leaving for a long time.**

No one was really surprised, but there were some murmurs here and there.

"**So what's the good news?" **a random voice shot out.

"**Good news is that our experimental warp drive was surprisingly undamaged and the ship is in relatively good conditions. However, seeing as to how we have no damn clue as to where the hell we are, I suggest that we first get out of this ship to see what's out there and then proceed to scout for any form of civilization. Giving what the planet looked like before coming here, I'd say there's a pretty big chance this place is populated. So, who among you would like to be the first to explore the outdoors?" **he concluded his statement with that. The crowd was filled with about 67% normal infested civilians, the rest were infested marines. After about 2 minutes of debating and talking, Set and Met raised their hands (or claws I guess).

The 'infestation' on our bodies really didn't chance us in mind, just body.

Met was a Irish light skinned man, the rank of Captain adorned him, with 4 stars lined up vertically across his CMC armor's chest plate to display his heroics to others. His armor was painted a light dark blue, the infestation covering about 80% of it with Zerg biomass and what not; the only parts of his original blue armor were around his shoulder and legs areas. He, oddly enough, has three Impaler Rifles fused together on his right arm, all three with bayonets and his left arm has three sharp claw-like appendages, extending from the biomass forming around his armor covered hand. The biomass itself covered about 90% of his body. Two long appendages stretched themselves from his lower back, the two said body parts looking very similar to a part of zergling claws. His face, however, remained just like the always, with the exception of his eyes of course. That and one half of his face was a light brownish color while the other was normal. His hair was a hazelnut brown, matching the brown biomass that consumed him, and his eyes were an eerie glowing red. Though, since he helmets visor broke, his helmet shrouded the entirety of his head in shadow, revealing only his crimson red eyes. The only reason why I could see his face is simply because my vision allowed me to. Actually, I pretty sure that ever since we had gotten infested, everyone hear has changed physically one way or another, but the specifics would have to wait. I, myself, was a different story. I was a doctor, one that worked especially to Dr. Hanson. We worked together for a solid 10 years before heading out separate ways, but even then we kept in touch.

I was a once a dark skin Ethiopian women, and somewhat still am. I have what could only be described as, or what Met called them, "Hand Wings".

They were basically webbed, hand shaped attached to my back. I felt every fiver on my "back hands" if you well, almost as if they were an extra pair of hands. Anyway, I assumed that they were meant to fly but I never really did have the chance with the whole Protoss shooting us thing going on. My hands were mutated into a pair of five, very long claws. I soon learned that the claws themselves were retractable, revealing a pair of "Falcon hands". My attire was what used to be a scientist lab coat, but that had been all but torn to shreds. My shoulders adorned sharp spikes and my body was covered in a hard, Zerg carapace. I still wore glasses, even though I had absolutely no need for them, it was more of a habit and an accessory now.

Soon or later, the crowd finally simmered down and about 10 more infested civilians and 3 infested marines raised their hands. After that the Captain asked all of us to vacate the ship to see just exactly where are. What we saw however, was simply beautiful. Lushes healthy trees everywhere we looked, with the greenest grass I've ever seen. My sightseeing was interrupted suddenly when the sound of clapping hands was heard. Of course, it was the captain we managed to find a conveniently placed rock nearby.

"**Alright folks, so here is what I'm thinking. While those who volunteered begin to explore the area, the rest of us our gonna try to see what we can salvage from the ship, but first off, those of you who are going to be leaving shortly please step forward." **

We all did what we were asked. He continued.

"**Do not venture out to far, and report back as soon as possible if you encounter only forms of civilization. Also, it's absolutely important that you refrain from letting yourselves get spotted by anyone. I suspect that whoever, or whatever lives here won't take your appearance as friendly. Any questions?"**

Unsurprisingly, there were none.

His face cracked a huge grin as he said the words that would begin out little operation.

"**Alright, lets begin!"**


End file.
